


Związek rudowłosych

by Luthien_00



Series: Gdy życie traci sens... [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Case Fic, Friendship, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV John Watson, POV Sebastian Moran, POV Sherlock Holmes, Protective Sherlock, Rimming, Story: The Adventure of the Red-Headed League
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilka miesięcy po porwaniu przez Sebastiana, John i Sherlock znów mieszkają razem. Są szczęśliwi i zakochani w sobie, jednak pewne wydarzenia znów namieszają w ich związku... I nie chodzi tu tylko o rudego mężczyznę, który ma pewien - na pierwszy rzut oka błahy - problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

✲✲✲

W ciągu tych przeszło siedmiu miesięcy, kiedy Sherlock i ja zbliżyliśmy się do siebie, zdążyłem nauczyć się jednego - mój geniusz  
nigdy nie przepuści okazji, żeby się do mnie zbliżyć. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd mu się to wzięło. Może przez tyle lat był sam, że teraz  
kiedy w końcu może poczuć ciepło drugiego człowieka - nie zwykłego, tylko przyjaciela, osobę, którą kocha - trudno mu się opanować?  
Może pomimo swojej powierzchowności zawsze chciał poczuć się kochany?... Naprawdę nie wiem. Oczywiście wcale mi to nie  
przeszkadza. Kocham go, jego obecność, dotyk i to, kim jest. Jeżeli to jest jego prawdziwa natura, którą do tej pory ukrywał przed  
światem, to jestem nawet wdzięczny Moranowi i temu, co się tak niedawno wydarzyło.

Sherlock okazał się niezwykle staroświecki i delikatny. Nigdy bym się tego po nim nie spodziewał, mimo że mieszkaliśmy ze sobą  
wcześniej już tyle lat. Chociaż wciąż jest arogancki, irytujący, złości się i uprzykrza życie innym, to przez te drobne gesty świadczące  
o miłości i szacunku, nigdy nie mogę odwrócić od niego swojego wzroku. Rano potrafi podsumować mnie jednym zdaniem, po którym  
mam ochotę uderzyć go w te jego kości policzkowe, a wieczorem tuli się i pragnie czułości... Raz diabeł raz anioł. Raz Sherlock, raz...  
MÓJ Sherlock. Kocham w nim wszystko...

Dzisiaj obudziłem się wcześniej niż on. Niestety jego tryb życia jest dosyć nieregularny. Raz wstaje bladym świtem, a na drugi dzień  
potrafi spać do południa. Teraz kiedy stoję przed lustrem i zastanawiam się nad tymi wszystkimi miesiącami, słyszę go, jak grzebie  
coś przy mikroskopie w kuchni. Sherlock zawsze jest dla mnie zagadką. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, jakim humorem zaszczyci  
mnie dzisiaj, dlatego owijam się ręcznikiem i wychodzę z łazienki.

Jest. Siedzi przy stole i chociaż udaje zapracowanego, wiem, że doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z mojej obecności. Kiedy tylko otworzyłem  
drzwi, wyprostował się na krześle i uniósł głowę, żeby się nie garbić. Mijam go i podchodzę do czajnika z wodą po drugiej stronie kuchni.  
\- Dzień dobry, Sherlock - staram się brzmieć normalnie. Jednak zamiast odpowiedzi słyszę tylko jego 'yhm' mruknięte głębokim głosem.  
Stoję tyłem i nie widzę go, ale dziura, którą wierci w moich plecach, niemal mnie pali. Wiem, że mnie obserwujesz, Sherlock...

Czekam na jego ruch. Jest spokojny i cichy, a to może oznaczać tylko jedno. Albo zaraz usłyszę jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, albo obudził się w  
nim 'romantyczny Sherlock'. O boże... Chciałbym, żeby to było to drugie. Nagle słyszę bardzo ciche skrzypnięcie krzesła i czuję, jak mój  
oddech przyśpiesza. Sherlock jest zwinny jak kot i zanim się orientuję, obie jego dłonie lądują na blacie po obu moich stronach. Jego  
chude ciało powoli przyciska się do mojego, a później dociska mnie do blatu. Czuję ciepło i mimowolnie drżę. Kocham to uczucie, kiedy  
Sherlock pokazuje, że mnie chce.

\- John... - mruczy wprost do mojego ucha, przez co zamykam oczy. Niemal w ostatnim momencie powstrzymuję się przed wydaniem z  
siebie bardzo upokarzającego dźwięku. Zaciskam mocno wargi i wsłuchuję się w jego oddech, który drażni moją skórę przy uszach.  
\- Ładnie pachniesz...  
To kąśliwa uwaga. Użyłem jego płynu do kąpieli i bardzo dobrze o tym wie. Wtula się we mnie coraz bardziej. Nie mam pojęcia, o czym  
myśli... może wie, co mam w głowie i śmieje się ze mnie? Nie ważne... Czuję jego uśmiech przy szyi. Gnojek. Jak może tak się ze mnie  
śmiać w takiej chwili? Nie mam zamiaru poddać się tak łatwo.

\- Chcesz herbaty? - pytam i lekko prostuję moje pochylone ciało... Przynajmniej taki była mój zamiar, bo Sherlock atakuje mnie swoim  
ciałem jeszcze bardziej. Kładzie rękę na mojej klatce piersiowej, a nos przystawia do szyi.  
\- Już piłem... Teraz mam ochotę na coś innego, John.  
\- N... Nie możemy, Sherlock... - mój głos nie jest tak stanowczy, jakbym tego chciał. Kurczę się pod jego pocałunkami, a moje nogi powoli  
zaczynają uginać się pode mną. Pieszczoty stają się coraz intensywniejsze. Jestem wrażliwy na jego dotyk i ten sukinsyn wie o tym.  
\- Potem... zróbmy to potem - nadal próbuję go przebłagać, ale moje ciało mnie nie słucha. Odchylam się do tyłu i dosłownie leżę w  
solidnych ramionach mojego geniusza.  
\- Później będziemy mieli gościa - jego głos znów mruczy mi do ucha. Nie mogę powstrzymać cichego jęknięcia.  
\- Ach...

Sherlock uśmiecha się jeszcze bardziej... Boże jak on mnie czasami denerwuje! Zdążył poznać moje ciało lepiej niż ja sam i teraz  
wykorzystuje to przeciwko mnie.  
\- Jakiego gościa? - pytam. Nie mogę się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Sięgam ręką za siebie i chwytam w garść jego piękne, miękkie loki.  
\- Klienta... Bardzo mu zależy na tym spotkaniu, ale jest zbyt skąpy, żeby przyjechać tu taksówką, więc mamy czas...  
Och, Sherlock. Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zaskakiwać. Chociaż nie wiem, ile nam zostało do wizyty, nic mnie to teraz nie obchodzi.  
\- Ach, Sherlock! Nie gryź...

Mój przyjaciel dosłownie warczy. Jego usta zjeżdżają na moje plecy, masuje palcami moje boki. Przykłada język do kręgosłupa i ciągnie  
go w dół, zostawiając na środku moich pleców długi, mokry ślad. Wypuszczam nerwowe powietrze i nie mogę się powstrzymać od  
dreszczu. Sherlock torturuje mnie powolnymi, delikatnymi ruchami i pocałunkami. Pragnę go...

Jednym ruchem zrywa ze mnie ręcznik. Chryste! Stoję nagi w kuchni, gdzie czasami gotuje pani Hudson. Mam wypieki na policzkach  
i uszach. Wiem, co będzie dalej. Pochylam się do przodu i daję Sherlockowi lepszy dostęp. Znów mnie torturuje... Masuje moje nogi  
i pośladki, dmucha na nie gorącym oddechem.

\- Sherlock...  
Nie widzę, ale wiem, że się śmieje... Zabiję go! Nagle rozchyla moje pośladki i ni stąd, ni zowąd liże moje najwrażliwsze miejsce.  
\- Ummm!  
Muszę zasłonić usta dłonią. To jest niebywale zawstydzające, ale zdążyłem się przekonać, że Sherlock uwielbia to mi robić. Dlatego  
zaciskam oczy, przyciskam dłoń do ust i modlę się, żeby pani Hudson nas nie usłyszała, a co ważniejsze nie nakryła.  
\- Och... Chryste... Boże... Ach... - stękam pod nosem. Język Sherlocka jest we mnie. Wchodzi i wychodzi. Liże mój otwór, po czym  
przykłada usta i zaczyna ssać. I tak w kółko... Umieram z zażenowania i nie wiem, czy jest mi przyjemnie, czy mam ochotę zapaść się  
pod ziemię.

\- Aaach... Sherlock! Wystarczy. Już... już nie mogę...  
Błagam go i jednocześnie masuję jego głowę. Chcę poczuć jego usta na swoich.  
\- Wystarczy... - szepczę słabym głosem. Poddaję się i całkowicie pochylam do przodu. Nie mam sił stać prosto, dlatego wypinam się i oddaję  
w ręce Sherlocka. Niech robi, co mu się podoba. Ja czuję jedynie niewyobrażalną przyjemność.  
\- Ummm!

Jego pieszczoty i rozluźnianie mnie trwają minuty, może godziny... Zatraciłem się w tym wszystkim. Pragnę więcej, więcej Sherlocka.  
Jak na zawołanie, mój geniusz odrywa się od mojego wrażliwego miejsca, wstaje i kładzie się na mnie swoim ciężarem. Czuję jego  
oddech i bicie serca. Jest podniecony w takim samym stopniu jak ja.

Otwieram lekko zamglone oczy, odwracam głowę i patrzę na jego czerwoną twarz. Ma rozchylone usta. Ociera się lekko o moje plecy  
i nogi. Czuję jego penisa między pośladkami. Sherlock przygryza swoją piękną wargę, zbliża twarz i desperacko całuje moje usta.  
\- John...  
\- Ummm... - słysząc jego ochrypnięty głos, sam jęczę i sapię. Chcę już go w sobie, chcę poczuć go od środka. Drażnię go uwodzicielskimi  
ruchami, zachęcam do kontynuacji. Pragnę cię, Sherlock.  
\- Chodź do mnie - szepczę do jego różowych ust.  
\- John... ach...

Słyszę dźwięk zamka błyskawicznego, kilka nerwowych ruchów i jest... twarda i mokra część Sherlocka drażni mój otwór. Chwyta  
penisa, przystawia czubek do mojej wrażliwej części i rozsmarowuje po nim swój preejakulat.  
\- Szybko... - pośpieszam go i wypinam się bardziej.  
Sherlock gryzie mnie w kark i... Nareszcie! Gładka, ale twarda główka wchodzi we mnie jednym powolnym ruchem. Nic nie widzę,  
przyjemność odebrała mi mowę i słuch. Zastygam w bezruchu i czekam, aż mój ukochany wejdzie we mnie cały. Milimetr po milimetrze.  
Czekam, sapię i drżę. Sherlock wstrzymuje oddech i robi się cały czerwony. Jego penis jest długi i trochę to trwa, zanim zanurzy się we  
mnie całkowicie. Jednak kiedy już się to dzieje, oboje z Sherlockiem wypuszczamy powietrze.

\- Ach!  
\- John...  
Jego dłoń ląduje na przodzie mojej głowy. Drugą owija wokół mojego pasa. Drżę i lekko zaciskam się wokół mojego geniusza, za to  
on sapie mi do ucha. Pierwszy ruch...  
\- Och...  
Kocham to! Ale jest taki powolny i delikatny. Więcej! Więcej! ... Drugi ruch.  
\- Tak!

Pierwsze krople potu zaczynają kapać na blat. Sherlock jęczy.... Trzeci ruch. Czwarty... Są coraz szybsze i głębsze. Sherlock raz za  
razem trafia w mój czuły punkt. Trzyma mnie mocno w swoim uścisku. Nie mogę się wyrwać ani ruszyć. Ma całkowitą kontrolę.  
Jest delikatny i pewny jednocześnie. Wchodzi we mnie coraz szybciej i szybciej...  
\- Sherlock... Ach... Boże, Sherlock...  
\- Ummm... um! Och! John...

Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Zatraciłem się w pożądaniu i przyjemności. Jego ruchy są tak silne, że wszystko na blacie drży z każdym  
uderzeniem. Moje nogi dygoczą, chcę chwycić za swojego penisa, bo już nie mogę wytrzymać, ale Sherlock jest szybszy. Owija  
wokół mnie swoje piękne i długie palce. Rusza ręką w rytm swoich ruchów, czyli bardzo szybko i mocno.

\- Chryste, Sherlock! Ach!  
Jestem na skraju, mój geniusz też. Wiem o tym. Nie potrafi się już kontrolować i szuka przyjemności, szybkiej ulgi. Oczywiście  
nie zapomina o mnie. Całuje każdą część mojego ciała, pieści ustami i palcami. Jego język liże moją ranę i...! Nagle zalewa nas  
fala przyjemności.  
\- Aaach!  
\- John!  
Czuję ciepłą ciecz w swoich jelitach. Sherlock tryska nią we mnie i nie może przestać. Jest jej tak dużo, że zaczyna wyciekać na  
podłogę. Tuli się do mnie jeszcze bardziej, niemal nie potrafię oddychać. Kładę zmęczoną twarz na zimnym i mokrym od potu i  
śliny blacie. Twarz Sherlocka upada na moje ramię. Dyszy i zipie. Ja próbuję złapać powietrze.

\- Kocham cię... - mówię to tak często, ale w takich sytuacjach jestem pewny, że Sherlock rozumie ten przekaz jeszcze bardziej.  
Powoli otwiera załzawione oczy. Jest piękny. Łapie moje usta i uspokajającym pocałunku i uśmiecha się delikatnie.  
\- Ja ciebie też, John.  
Jestem szczęśliwy. Kto by nie był? Moja miłość jest odwzajemniona, na dodatek osoba, która mnie kocha, jest jedną z dwóch  
najmądrzejszych osób, jaką znam. Nic mi nie odbierze tej chwili.

Powoli penis Sherlocka wysuwa się ze mnie. Oboje jęczymy na nagły brak dotyku. Sherlock delikatnie całuje mnie po raz kolejny  
w policzek i pomaga mi się wyprostować. Na początku czuję ból w kręgosłupie, ale po chwili znika. Patrzę na mojego przyjaciela.  
Jest zmęczony i ledwo się porusza, ale widzę radość i spokój na jego twarzy. Nie mogę się oprzeć. Wyciągam rękę i głaszczę go po  
tego bladej twarzy, która teraz przypomina kolorem czerwonego pomidora. Sherlock całuje moją dłoń...

Romantyczny idiota... Uśmiecham się do niego, a on odwzajemnia się słodkim i czystym pocałunkiem w usta. Po chwili jednak czar  
pryska. Sherlock patrzy na zegarek i robi wielkie oczy. Podaje mi chusteczki ze stołu i delikatnie kieruje do swojego pokoju.  
\- Pośpiesz się, John. Nasz klient powinien być tu niedługo, a ty koniecznie musisz być gotowy.  
Niemal wpycha mnie do pokoju, ale jego zakochana natura wciąż daje o sobie znać. Odwraca mnie w swoją stronę i całuje namiętnie,  
po czym uśmiecha się i cicho zamyka drzwi.

Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak przewrócić oczami i chwycić za jedną z chusteczek. Sherlock prawie nigdy nie używa prezerwatyw.  
Mówi, że ich nie potrzebuje... To tylko jego zdanie, niestety... To nie on musi pozbywać się z jelit resztek spermy i to nie jego boli  
później brzuch. Ale tak naprawdę nie przeszkadza mi to. Kocham go i tylko to się liczy.

Nie wiem jak długo, zajmuje mi doprowadzenie się do porządku, ale kiedy wychodzę z pokoju ubrany, nagle oślepia mnie bardzo  
intensywne czerwone, albo raczej pomarańczowe światło. Dopiero po chwili uświadamiam sobie, że jest to kolor włosów jakiegoś  
mężczyzny, który siedzi w moim fotelu i rozgląda się mieszkaniu.

\- John! Dobrze, że już jesteś! - krzyczy mój ukochany. Podchodzi do mnie i łapie za łokieć.  
\- Nie śpieszyłeś się - mruczy do mojego ucha.  
Nie wiem, co zaszło podczas mojej nieobecności, ale po minie Sherlocka jestem pewny, że sprawa tego mężczyzny będzie bardzo  
interesująca...

                                                 


	2. Chapter 2

✲✲✲

Nie wiem, co jest bardziej oślepiające, nienaturalnie rude włosy starszego mężczyzny, czy błysk w oku Sherlocka. Cieszy się, bo od  
ponad dwóch tygodni nie mieliśmy żadnej sprawy. Dla mojego geniusza była to czysta udręka. Jednak teraz, widząc jego uśmiech  
i ekscytację, modlę się, żeby problemy tego klienta były na tyle ważne i interesujące, żeby zainteresowały Sherlocka.

Podchodzę do swojego fotela, w którym siedzi nasz gość. Odwraca głowę i patrzy na mnie z lekkim niepokojem.  
\- To jest pan Jabez Wilson, John. Panie Wilson, to John Watson. Mój drogi przyjaciel, współpracownik i...  
W oczach Sherlocka zobaczyłem łzy, kiedy zwinął się w pół po moim uderzeniu go łokciem. Tak, jesteśmy parą, ale niekoniecznie  
cały świat musi o tym wiedzieć. Jest mi go szkoda, jednak zasłużył sobie. W niektórych sytuacjach jego język jest dłuższy niż pani  
Hudson. Patrzę na naszego gościa, ale chyba niczego nie zauważył. Nie wygląda na zbyt inteligentnego nawet jak dla mnie.

\- Witamy, panie Wilson - wyciągnąłem w jego stronę swoją dłoń. Byłem żołnierzem i nie można odmówić mi siły, ale ten starszy i  
niepozorny mężczyzna niemal zgniótł mi kości. Spojrzałem na Sherlocka, który tylko uśmiechnął się i zajął swoje miejsce. Dzisiaj  
ma naprawdę dobry humor.

Wracając do naszego klienta... To typowy przedstawiciel grupy średniej. Nieco nieśmiały, powolny i zacofany. Męczy się szybko z  
powodu nadwagi, a jego rude włosy niemal oświetlają pokój. Nie wygląda na kogoś, kto stracił bliską osobę w tajemniczych  
okolicznościach i dlatego coraz bardziej zaczyna mnie ciekawić. Widzę, że Sherlock zna moje myśli, bo unosi kącik ust.

\- Jak widzisz, John, pan Wilson przyszedł do nas, chociaż nie na rękę mu było zostawiać swoją pracownię...  
No i się zaczyna. Dedukcję Sherlocka czas zacząć. Pan Jabez wydawał się lekko zaskoczony, ale zanim zdążył zapytać, Sherlock nie  
dał mu dojść do słowa, tylko kontynuował swoje spostrzeżenia.  
\- Dużo pisze w wolnym czasie, a w młodości pracował jako robotnik fizyczny...  
\- Świadczy to tym podniszczony prawy mankiet i duża siła w obu dłoniach - przerwałem mu. Nie, Sherlock. Nie będzie ci tak łatwo  
zrobić na mnie wrażenie. Przez te lata zdążyłem się od ciebie wiele nauczyć. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się mimowolny uśmiech.  
Jednak mój geniusz chyba ma asa w rękawie, bo szczerzy się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jednak jest coś, czego nie wiesz, John. Pan Wilson ma przyjaciela w chinach - powiedział i perfidnie przyglądał się mojej reakcji.  
Spojrzałem na naszego klienta, siedział jak zamurowany. Chyba wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Sherlock w ciągu paru chwil zdążył  
przestudiować całe jego życie. Kiedy wspomniał o przyjacielu i chinach, Pan Wilson zrobił jeszcze większe oczy.  
\- Przyjaciel w chinach? - zapytałem i zobaczyłem, jak mój przyjaciel z zadowoleniem prostuje się w swoim fotelu.  
\- Trzy małe, stare chińskie monety, które trzyma pan dopięte do portfela, panie Wilson. Nie można takich kupić, bo są autentyczne,  
bardzo rzadkie i można zobaczyć tylko w muzeum. Musi pan mieć dobrego przyjaciela, którego były własnością i przesłał je panu w  
imię przyjaźni, bądź wdzięczności...

Na twarzy naszego rudego klienta pojawiła się ulga i rozbawienie.  
\- Do tej pory myślałem, że to są jakieś czary, panie Holmes. Ale teraz widzę, że była to jedynie sztuczka w pana wykonaniu...  
Jego chichot rozniósł się po pokoju. Spojrzałem na Sherlocka i niemal parsknąłem śmiechem. Wyglądał na obrażonego słowami  
naszego klienta. Zacisnął zęby, zmrużył oczy i odwrócił wzrok na kominek. Dopiero po chwili zdołał coś wycedzić.  
\- Niech pan pokaże Johnowi tę ulotkę - powiedział, lecz ani na sekundę nie spojrzał na żadnego z nas. Kiedy rozbawiony pan Wilson  
wyciągnął portfel a z niego mały kawałek kartki, dostrzegłem trzy chińskie monety i pokręciłem z zadowoleniem głową.

\- Przeczytaj, John i powiedz mi co myślisz - dodał już nieco trochę mniej obrażony Sherlock. Chwyciłem mały kawałek papieru.  
Przypominał ulotkę z pizzerii albo reklamę jakiegoś klubu.  
\- Związek rudowłosych poszukuje ochotnika na stanowisko maszynisty lub kaligrafa za godne wynagrodzenie i symboliczną pracę.  
Kwalifikują się rudowłosi mężczyźni powyżej czterdziestego piątego roku życia, najlepiej stanu wolnego. Zapisy trwają do czwartku  
dwudziestego kwietnia przy Fleet Street 32.

Spojrzałem z niedowierzaniem to na pana Wilsona, to na Sherlocka, który uśmiechał się teraz od ucha do ucha.  
\- To jakiś żart?  
\- Dziwne, prawda? - powiedział mój geniusz i ożywił się. Po raz kolejny spojrzałem na ulotkę.  
\- To było dwa miesiące temu - dodałem.  
\- Niech pan nam o sobie opowie - przerwał mi Sherlock i wskazał, żebym posłuchał naszego gościa z uwagą. Pan Wilson zamrugał i  
widziałem, jak starał się dobrać słowa.

\- Prowadzę małą drukarnię na Great Marlborough Street. Mam bardzo skromne dochody, więc nie mogę sobie pozwolić na wielu  
dobrych pracowników. Po wielu miesiącach poszukiwań zgłosił się do mnie młody student. Ku mojej radości zgodził się pracować  
za połowę stawki, chociaż i to bardzo wpływa na moje dochody...

Nie patrzyłem na Sherlocka, ale niemal widziałem, jak przewrócił oczami. Nasz klient był nie tylko powolny i zrzędliwy, ale też i skąpy...  
\- ... dwa miesiące temu...  
\- A jak nazywa się ten młody student? - przerwał mu Sherlock. Trochę zdziwiłem się, że interesuje się tym chłopakiem, ale kto wie,  
jakimi torami chodzą jego przemyślenia i dedukcje?  
\- Vincent Spaulding, to bardzo bystry i przyjemny młodzieniec. Niestety ma też wady... Co chwila urywa się z pracy i schodzi do  
podziemnej pracowni, żeby czytać czy studiować jakieś dziwne książki. Nie przeszkadza mi to tak bardzo, bo nie mamy wielu klientów,  
a poza tym jest pracowity i nie mogę narzekać na jego pracę. To właśnie on pokazał mi tę ulotkę dwa miesiące temu. Znalazł ją pod  
drzwiami naszej drukarni. Jakoś udało mu się mnie przekonać, żebym spróbował swoich sił. W końcu każdy pieniądz się przyda.  
Vincent obiecał też, że pójdzie razem ze mną. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, zobaczyłem tłum rudych mężczyzn z takimi samymi  
ulotkami w dłoniach. Już miałem zrezygnować i wrócić do drukarni, ale Vincent zatrzymał mnie. Kiedy przyszła moja kolej, mężczyzna,  
który przeprowadzał nabór na to stanowisko, od razu wpadł w zachwyt na mój widok.

\- A na czym miała polegać pana praca w tym klubie? - zapytałem bez zastanowienia. Wciąż nie mogłem pojąć absurdu tego ogłoszenia.  
\- Powiedziano mi, że założycielem tego związku był pan Ezechiasz Hopkins. Kiedyś wyjechał z Londynu do Ameryki, tam poznał swoją  
żonę, która pochodziła z Francji. Po jej śmierci zebrał wszystkie listy, zarówno jej, jak i swoje. Były podniszczone, ale chciał jakoś przedłużyć  
ich życie oraz pamięć o swojej żonie. Pragnął przepisać listy i nadać im taki sam wygląda, dlatego postanowił zatrudnić kaligrafów, a przy  
okazji wesprzeć swojego rodaka, który się tym zajmie.  
\- Dlaczego szukał do tego zajęcia kogoś z rudymi włosami? - dopytywałem.  
\- Bo sam był rudy i miał wielki sentyment do ludzi o tym kolorze włosów... - odpowiedział pan Wilson. Sytuacja nadal była dla mnie  
niepojęta.

\- ... Miałem pracować pięć dni w tygodniu od dziesiątej do czternastej. Zgodziłem się, bo w tym czasie mógł zastąpić mnie Vincent. Był  
tylko jeden warunek. Musiałem siedzieć i przepisywać listy nie wychodząc z biura. Po powrocie do domu uznałem, że ta cała sytuacja  
jest wręcz śmieszna i chciałem zrezygnować, ale Vincent namówił mnie i poniedziałek stawiłem się w klubie. Wszystko było tak, jak mówił  
mi mężczyzna, który mnie zatrudnił. Przez osiem tygodni siedziałem w biurze przez cztery godziny i przepisywałem listy. Jednak pewnego  
dnia, kiedy pojawiłem się na Fleet Street, okazało się, że związek rudowłosych został rozwiązany. Nigdzie nie było ani śladu mojego  
pracodawcy, a biuro stało zamknięte. Dopytywałem, co się stało, ale dowiedziałem się tylko, że mężczyzna, który mnie zatrudnił,  
wynajmował to biuro, a teraz przeniósł się w inne miejsce, na King Edward Street 17. Poszedłem tam, ale zamiast biura jest tam mini zoo...

W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Pan Wilson wyglądał na zawstydzonego swoją głupotą i naiwnością i z całą pewnością spodziewał się od nas  
wyrazów współczucia. Nie byłem ich teraz w stanie wykrzesać. Ledwo powstrzymywałem się od śmiechu. Oparłem rękę na podłokietniku  
i zasłoniłem usta. Spojrzałem na Sherlocka, który siedział z uśmiechem na twarzy, jego oczy śmiały się i lekko dygotał. W końcu wybuchnął  
niepohamowanym śmiechem, który udzielił się i mnie. Niestety pan Wilson nie był tak rozbawiony.

\- Widzę, że śmieszy pana moje nieszczęście, chyba zmarnowałem swój czas, przychodząc tutaj... - pan Wilson wstał obrażony ze  
swojego miejsca. Sherlock doskoczył do niego i dosłownie popchnął z powrotem w fotel.  
\- To jest wyśmienita sprawa! Nie oddam jej nikomu!  
\- Byłem roztrzęsiony, więc momentalnie przyszedłem do pana, panie Holmes...  
\- Nie wiem, czy może pan złożyć zawiadomienie o oszustwie... - wtrąciłem i czekałem aż mój geniusz zajmie miejsce.  
\- ... płacili panu regularnie, a na dodatek nie miał pan podpisanej żadnej umowy.  
\- Chcę się po prostu dowiedzieć, czy to był jakiś kawał i dlaczego tak się mną zabawiono...

Zobaczyłem kątem oka, jak Sherlock przybiera swoją typową pozę. Złączył palce i siedział chwilę w zamyśleniu.  
\- Proszę powiedzieć mi więcej o pana pomocniku. Jak długo pracował i dlaczego właśnie on dostał tę posadę.  
\- Zatrudniłem Vincenta trzy miesiące temu. Wybrałem go, bo pośród wielu chętnych tylko on zgodził się pracować za pół stawki,  
poza tym znał się na swojej robocie.  
\- A jaki on jest, jak wygląda? - Widziałem, że Sherlock jest w trybie dedukcji. Bardzo mocno nad czymś myślał.  
\- Wysoki, szczupły, zręczny, ma bliznę nad okiem...  
\- A ma może obcięty opuszek u lewej dłoni? - zapytał mój przyjaciel z lekką ekscytacją. Pan Wilson myślał przez chwilę.  
\- Tak! Podobno stracił go w młodości.  
\- Nadal u pana pracuje?  
\- Tak. Zajmuje się drukarnią pod moją nieobecność...

Nagle Sherlock zerwał się z miejsca. Wiedziałem, że złapał jakiś trop, bo natychmiast chciał wziąć się do pracy, a obecność naszego  
gościa ewidentnie zaczęła mu przeszkadzać.  
\- Wraca pan do pracy, panie Wilson? - zapytał.  
\- Nie, Vincent powiedział, że powinienem odpocząć, dlatego zamykam sklep i wyjeżdżam na weekend do rodziny za miasto.  
\- Niech pan się nie martwi, w poniedziałek będę znał odpowiedzi na pana pytania - mruknął Sherlock. Stał przy oknie i nawet nie  
spojrzał na naszego klienta. Pożegnałem się z nim i zająłem swoje miejsce w fotelu. Wciąż było ciepłe.

\- Co sądzisz, John?  
Wzrok Sherlocka padł na mnie. Wyglądał na bardzo zamyślanego i zaciekawionego tą sprawą. Usiadł na fotelu.  
\- To wszystko jest bardzo dziwne i tajemnicze...  
\- na dodatek poważniejsze, niż mi się na początku wydawało, John...  
Po tych słowach zamknął oczy. Wiedziałem, że teraz zapadnie długa chwila, w ciągu której mój geniusz nie odezwie się słowem. Musiał  
przemyśleć kilka rzeczy, a ja nie chciałem mu przeszkadzać.

✲✲✲

Sprawa wydawała się tak banalna, a jednocześnie tak intrygująca... Nie mogłem jej odrzucić. Jeżeli moje podejrzenia okażą się prawidłowe,  
będziemy mieli szansę powstrzymać jedno z najbardziej szaleńczych i upokarzających Scotland Yard przestępstw. Oczywiście tym samym  
John dostanie kolejny ciekawy przypadek do opisania na tym jego blogu. John... Mój John.

Patrząc na niego, nie mogę powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Śpi w swoim fotelu i nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że już niż niebawem stanie się  
bohaterem Londynu. Jest uroczy... Kiedyś brzydziłem się tego słowa, ale pasuje ono do Johna, jak do nikogo innego. Dopiero po jego  
stracie uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo go potrzebuję. Nie mogę go wypuścić już nigdy...

Ten jego uspokajający wyraz twarzy i lekko rozchylone usta. Kuszą mnie i odciągają uwagę od sprawy. Tylko raz, tylko jeden pocałunek...  
Jestem coraz bliżej, zaraz posmakuję jego ust. Oczywiście John jak zwykle niczego nie podejrzewa, jest naiwny i to jest w nim takie  
pociągające i irytujące jednocześnie... John... Milimetry dzielą nasze usta, już niemal czuję jego ciepło... A niech cię, Mycroft! Musisz  
przerywać nam w takim momencie?

Kiedy podnoszę wzrok, mój starszy brat stoi w drzwiach i stara się nie wyglądać na zniesmaczonego. Co zazdrościsz? Wiem, że tak...  
\- Mogę ci przerwać ten romantyczny i niezbyt ciekawy moment, bracie?  
\- I tak już to zrobiłeś...  
Z trudem prostuję się znad fotelu Johna. Nadal śpi... On naprawdę potrafi przespać wszystko.  
\- O co chodzi? - szepczę do Mycrofta. Nie chcę, żeby obudził Johna.  
\- Mam bardzo ważną sprawę, Sherlock. Dotyczy ona nie tylko ciebie, ale i naszego doktora... - powiedział z poważną miną. Kiedy mówi  
coś takiego z taką ekspresją, wiem, że to poważne.  
\- Moran wybudził się ze śpiączki... i wie, że John przeżył.

To nazwisko rozbrzmiewa w moich uszach niczym echo. Intryguje mnie, a jednocześnie chciałbym zetrzeć go z powierzchni ziemi. To,  
co zrobił Johnowi... Nigdy tego nie zapomnę i nie wybaczę. Cokolwiek się stanie, nie chcę, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób zbliżył się do Johna.  
\- Braliśmy pod uwagę taką możliwość. Nie wiem, po co mi o tym mówisz.  
\- To nie jest takie proste, Sherlock. Oczywiście panujemy nad sytuacją, ale chciałem, żebyś wiedział. Nie martwię się tylko o Johna, ale i  
o ciebie, bracie.  
\- W takim razie dopilnuj, żeby wszystko zostało tak, jak jest teraz. Nie wypuszczajcie go i zamknijcie w osobnym pomieszczeniu. Obserwujcie...  
Nie wiem, Mycroft. To ty zajmujesz się takimi sprawami... Ja nie mam zamiaru zmieniać świata ani troszczyć się o innych. Dobro naszego  
społeczeństwa zostawiam w twoich rękach. Ja mam w głowie tylko Johna.

Jego mina mówi sama za siebie. Wie, że mam rację.  
\- Martwię się o was dwóch. Chciałem cię tylko powiadomić, co się dzieje.  
\- Jakoś nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś... - nie potrafię ukryć swojej irytacji. Mój brat chyba widzi, że nie jestem w nastroju na tę rozmowę.  
Powiedział mi, to co chciał. Z kwaśną miną powoli podszedł do drzwi.  
\- Uważaj, Sherlock. Zawsze mam was pod ochroną, ale nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć wszystkiego, nawet gdybym tego chciał.

Chociaż nie chcę tego po sobie pokazać, słowa Mycrofta wyryły się na mojej skórze. Wiem, że Sebastian Moran jest niebezpieczny. Bardzo  
niebezpieczny. Dlatego tym bardziej martwię się o to, do czego jest zdolny. Miałem nadzieję, że pozostanie w śpiączce. Ale teraz czuję, że  
będzie chciał mi odebrać Johna. Tylko Johnem żył przez tyle lat i teraz, kiedy jest tak blisko, raczej nic nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać.  
Muszę ufać mojemu bratu. Tylko od niego zależy, czy ja i mój John będziemy razem. Nie chcę tego przyznać, ale liczę na Mycrofta...

   


	3. Chapter 3

✲✲✲

Obudziły mnie słodkie i delikatne pocałunki mojego przyjaciela. Pieścił moje wargi, pocierając o nie swoimi pulchnymi ustami.  
Było mi niewiarygodnie przyjemnie i nawet nie miałem ochoty otwierać oczu. W pewnym momencie poczułem jakieś dziwne  
łaskotanie na podbródku. Jakby włosy. Otworzyłem oczy i omal dostałem zawału.

Nad moim fotelem nie nachylał się Sherlock, tylko jakiś starszy mężczyzna. Uśmiechał się dokuczliwie i mógłbym przysiąc, że  
chichotał... głębokim głosem mojego przyjaciela.  
\- Co... Sherlock! - krzyknąłem, a postać nade mną wyprostowała się. Tak, to był Sherlock. Wszędzie rozpoznałbym tę dumną postawę,  
która jakby wyrażała, że ma w pogardzie cały otaczający ją świat.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz? Dlaczego przebrałeś się za staruszka?  
\- Chodź, John. Musimy coś sprawdzić - mruknął i podszedł do okna.

Ledwo zdołałem zwlec się z fotela. Nie wiem, ile spałem, ale wystarczyło, żeby każda moja kość dała się we znaki. Wciąż nie dawało mi  
spokoju, dlaczego Sherlock postanowił udawać starca, wiedziałem, że chodziło o sprawę, ale jak to się miało do jego przebrania? Powoli  
zbliżyłem się do okna, przy którym stał mój geniusz.

\- Zbierają się czarne chmury, John. Na wszelki wypadek weźmiemy ze sobą parasol.  
Wyjrzałem na okno. O czym on mówił? Zmarszczyłem brwi, ponieważ za oknem było pogodnie i nic nie zapowiadało deszczu. Zanim  
zdążyłem się zorientować, Sherlock już był na schodach.

✲✲✲

\- Ta broda cię postarza, Sherlock - mruknąłem, patrząc za okno w taksówce.  
\- Teraz już wiesz, co myślałem, kiedy nosiłeś te śmieszne wąsy, John...  
Głos mojego przyjaciela był wesoły. Widziałem kątem oka, jak przeglądał coś w telefonie, kiedy nagle spojrzał za okno i nachylił się w  
stronę kierowcy.  
\- Proszę nas wysadzić dwie ulice wcześniej.

Mężczyzna tylko kiwnął głową w zrozumieniu. Sherlock nie powiedział mi ani dokąd jedziemy, ani po co się przebrał, ale domyślałem  
się, że ma to coś wspólnego z naszym klientem. Być może mój przyjaciel miał zamiar powęszyć trochę w drukarni na Great Marlborough  
Street. Nagle coś przykuło moją uwagę.

\- Sherlock? Czy to nie jest parasolka Mycrofta? - zapytałem, wskazując na znajomy przedmiot. Mój geniusz uniósł tylko kącik ust.  
\- Widzisz, John. W moim zawodzie anonimowość jest bardzo cenna. Mogę wtopić się w tłum, nie wywołując zamieszania i unikać uwagi  
ciekawskich ludzi. Ale niestety dzięki twojemu blogowi, każdy wie, jak wyglądamy i co robimy. Anonimowość nie jest już naszym  
wspólnikiem, sami musimy się o nią postarać...  
\- Stąd to przebranie staruszka? - zapytałem.  
\- Ale... Czekaj. To dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi nic o tym, żebym i ja założył jakiś kostium?  
\- Bo to ja jestem bardziej rozpoznawalny, John. Poza tym ludzie widzą we mnie detektywa, a ty jesteś dla nich tylko lekarzem i moim  
pomocnikiem... - widząc moją minę, Sherlock zamilkł. Po chwili złapał moją dłoń i ścisnął ją lekko.  
\- Oczywiście to, co widzą w tobie zwykli ludzie, nijak się ma do tego, kim tak naprawdę jesteś i ile znaczysz... zwłaszcza dla mnie...

Znam te twoje słodkie słówka, Sherlock. Co innego, że zawsze daję się na nie nabrać... Delikatny pocałunek wylądował na kostkach mojej  
dłoni. Mój przyjaciel nigdy nie przejmował się obecnością osób trzecich, kiedy okazywał mi swoje uczucia. Nawet teraz chrząknięcie  
kierowcy nic nie zmieniło.

\- To tutaj! - krzyknął nagle, zmieniając temat. Dosłownie wypadł z taksówki, zostawiając mi jakże wdzięczny obowiązek zapłaty. Po chwili  
dołączyłem do niego na chodniku. To już nie był ten sam geniusz. Teraz przybrał sylwetkę staruszka, który opierał się o parasol. Chwycił  
mnie za łokieć i ruszył przed siebie.

\- Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie, Sherlock. Po co ci parasol Mycrofta?  
\- Zaraz zobaczysz - mruknął dziwnym głosem. Kiedy przeszliśmy kilka kroków, stuknął trzy razy czubkiem parasola o ziemię. Zmarszczył  
brwi i po sekundzie zastanowienia, ruszył dalej. Na skrzyżowaniu zrobił to samo, na kolejnej ulicy też. Nie wiem, ile trwało to dziwne  
stukanie w ziemię, ale kiedy się zorientowałem, byliśmy już na Great Marlborough Street, niedaleko drukarni naszego klienta.

\- Oto pracownik Wilsona. Vincent Spaulding. Zachowuj się normalnie, John.  
Spojrzałem przed siebie. Przed jednym z budynków stał wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna. Zamykał drukarnię, w której pracował. Powoli  
zbliżyliśmy się w jego stronę.  
\- Przepraszam, którędy dojdziemy do Strand Hotel? - zapytał Sherlock. Spojrzałem na niego, a kiedy młody mężczyzna odwrócił się,  
żeby wskazać nam kierunek, mój geniusz zmierzył go wzrokiem i po raz kolejny stuknął parasolem.  
\- Trzecia ulica w prawo.  
\- Dziękuję...

Sherlock pociągnął mnie za łokieć i szybszym krokiem poprowadził za najbliższy budynek i zatrzymał się tam na dłużej.  
\- Gdybyś mnie zapytał, to sam mógłbym ci powiedzieć - mruknąłem trochę zdziwiony.  
\- Wiem o tym, John.  
\- W takim razie, o co chodzi? I po co stukasz tym parasolem w ziemię?  
Sherlock wyprostował się na tyle, żeby zbliżyć się do mojego ucha.  
\- Przeprowadzamy śledztwo, a tej właśnie chwili wszystko wskazuje na to, że jesteśmy na terytorium wroga. Szpiegujemy i możemy  
być obserwowani.

Nie rozumiałem sytuacji. Wkurzało mnie, że mój przyjaciel niczego mi nie mówi. Po chwili znów pociągnął mnie za łokieć i kiedy  
zobaczyłem, że Vincent zniknął z ulicy, Sherlock ruszył z powrotem w stronę, z której przyszliśmy. Co chwilę zatrzymywał się i rozglądał.  
Westchnąłem ciężko, ale próbowałem nadążyć za jego szybkimi krokami. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy dużym sklepie jubilerskim.

\- Dobrze wiesz, John, że Londyn jest moją miłością. Znam każdą uliczkę i budynek. Tutaj mamy jubilera, tam kiosk...  
\- ...sklep z ubraniami a za rogiem restauracja - wtrąciłem. Sherlock patrzył gdzieś w dal, jakby nad czymś myślał.  
\- Szykuje się poważne przestępstwo, John. Teraz jestem tego pewny. Jest sobota, a więc wieczorem czeka nas wiele emocji.

Powaga na jego twarzy zamieniła się w uśmiech. Spojrzał na mnie z błyskiem w oczach.  
\- Chodźmy! Czas do domu się trochę rozerwać - mówiąc to, chwycił mnie za rękę i wsadził do najbliższej taksówki, która zabrała nas  
na Baker Street.

✲✲✲

Słodki i uspokajający dźwięk skrzypiec roznosił się po mieszkaniu. Obserwowałem z przyjemnością, jak mój przyjaciel zatracił się w  
swoim świecie. Miał zamknięte oczy, przyjemny wyraz twarzy i wiedziałem, że gdyby muzyka miała magiczne właściwości, Sherlock  
mógłby unieść się nad ziemię. Obserwowałem jego zachowanie i uśmiech. Za nic nie przypominał tego aroganckiego i czasami wręcz  
bezczelnego detektywa, który z taką nonszalancją traktował wszystkich, których uznał za mało ciekawych - czyli większość naszego  
społeczeństwa. Przyglądałem mu się i pomyślałem, że jego przeciwników czeka przykra niespodzianka.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy w pokoju ucichła ostatnia nuta.  
\- Jesteś bardzo zadowolony - stwierdziłem. Sherlock odłożył z wielką starannością skrzypce i odwrócił się w moją stronę. Zdążyłem się  
przyzwyczaić, że mój przyjaciel wyrobił w sobie wielką delikatność w dotyku i gestach. Czegokolwiek by się dotknął, zawsze robił to  
z zadziwiającą precyzją i elegancją. Kochałem w nim ten nawyk.  
\- To zrozumiałe. W końcu rozwiązujemy niebanalną zagadkę, która nie kryje w sobie zwykłego zabójstwa czy przestępstwa, John.  
\- Ty rozwiązujesz. Ja jestem tylko obserwatorem, bo nie dzielisz się ze mną żadnymi informacjami.

Mój przyjaciel uśmiechnął się i podszedł do ściany. Wisiała na niej mapa z wbitą pinezką w miejscu biura naszego klienta, wycinek  
starej gazety i kilka zdjęć z okolicy. Zbliżyłem się do wskazówek i zacząłem im się przypatrywać.  
\- Powiesz mi coś, Sherlock?  
Poczułem wokół siebie jego ramiona. Wtulił się w moje plecy i schował nos w zgięciu mojej szyi.  
\- Wszystko wisi przed tobą, John.  
\- Ale ja nic nie widzę...  
\- Jak zwykle. Widzisz, ale nie obserwujesz...

Nienawidziłem tego zdania. Działało na moje nerwy, tym bardziej że Sherlock wydawał się mieć znakomity humor. Uśmiechał się  
do mojej skóry i pieścił powolnymi pocałunkami. Moje kolana powoli zaczęły się pode mną uginać. Nagle jego zęby złapały kawałek  
skóry. Syknąłem z przyjemności i lekkiego bólu.  
\- Ach!

Odchyliłem głowę do tyłu i zamknąłem oczy. Kiedy rozluźnił zęby, myślałem, że to koniec, ale sekundę później znów złapał moje ciało  
i wbił się, zupełnie jakby chciał mnie zaznaczyć.  
\- Sherlock...  
Nie mogłem się opanować. Moje policzki oblał rumieniec, a z gardła zaczęły wydobywać się ciche pojękiwania. Mój geniusz nie  
ułatwiał mi niczego, bo jego mruczenie docierało przez skórę aż do koniuszków palców. Chciałem oddać się chwili i czułem, że  
Sherlock też miał na to ochotę. Zaborczo przycisnął mnie do swojego ciała, jego oddech stał się szybszy i cieplejszy. Staliśmy nad  
kanapą. Pochyliłem się do przodu z Sherlockiem na plecach i w tym momencie jego telefon zdecydował się nam przerwać.

To musiało być coś ważnego. Zwykle w takich momentach mój ukochany ignoruje wszystko i wszystkich, jednak teraz pomimo  
głośnego dźwięku niezadowolenia, niechętnie oderwał się ode mnie i spojrzał w wyświetlacz telefonu.  
\- Za dziesięć minut będzie tu Lestrade. Pojedziemy z nim na Great Marlborough Street.  
Próbowałem złapać oddech i doprowadzić się do porządku. Odchrząknąłem i poprawiłem włosy.  
\- Na Great Marlborough Street? Kiedy tam dojedziemy, będzie już późno. Wszystko będzie zamknięte.  
\- I o to chodzi, John. Pojedziemy tam pod osłoną nocy.

✲✲✲

Nie mogłem zorientować się, czy Greg cieszy się z nadchodzącej akcji, czy raczej jest zirytowany. Po jego minie wnioskowałem, że chyba  
to drugie, ale z drugiej strony widziałem w jego oczach ten sam błysk, kiedy współpracował z Sherlockiem w ważnych sprawach.  
\- Ściągnąłeś mnie z drugiego końca kraju, bo nie ufasz pozostałym oficerom ze Scotland Yardu, czy tak?  
\- W porównaniu do ciebie, Lestrade, reszta załogi waszej komendy to totalni idioci bez cienia inteligencji. Ty jako jeden z niewielu  
mimo wszystko możesz się czasami przydać.  
\- Och, dzięki... - mruknął Greg z tą jego typową chrypką. Uniosłem kącik ust, bo Sherlock, nawet kiedy nie ma zamiaru kogoś obrazić,  
nie potrafi się powstrzymać od wypowiadania na głos swoich myśli i opinii.

\- Czego będzie się tyczyć ta nasza nocna akcja, panie detektywie?  
\- Od jej powodzenia zależeć będzie, czy Londyn i Anglia stracą miliony a może i miliardy ze swojego budżetu i poważanie wśród  
innych państw, nie tylko europejskich.  
Dumny głos Sherlocka nie zrobił wrażenia na Gregu. Wiedziałem, że przeszedł z moim geniuszem już tak wiele spraw i nauczył się  
nie popadać w euforię, dlatego teraz podchodził do jego słów sceptycznie i z dystansem.  
\- A co ja będę z tego miał?  
\- Będziesz mógł w końcu dorwać młodego przestępcę, który nie daje ci spokoju od lat. John Clay.

Greg ożywił się na sam dźwięk tego nazwiska. Sherlock chwycił za płaszcz i szalik. Z podekscytowaniem spojrzał na mnie i Grega.  
\- John Clay? Och, oddałbym wiele, żeby dorwać go w swoje ręce.  
\- I dostaniesz, Lestrade. Ale musisz nam pomóc.  
Wszystko pięknie, ładnie, ale kto to do diabła był? Kim był John Clay i co miał wspólnego z 'związkiem rudowłosych' i naszej potajemnej  
akcji - o której tak na dobrą sprawę nie miałem pojęcia?  
\- Może być niebezpiecznie, dlatego zabierz ze sobą broń, John.

✲✲✲

Było bardzo późno w nocy. Na dworze panowała cisza i niemal całkowita ciemność. Długą ulicę Great Marlborough Street oświetlają  
nieliczne latanie, jednak w tym momencie większość z nich była zepsuta. Dotarliśmy na pieszo do salonu jubilerskiego. Znajdował się  
on w starym i niemal zabytkowym budynku z betonu. Udało nam się dostać na jego tyły, gdzie w solidnych drzwiach przywitał nas  
dyrektor tego salonu. Nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego z powodu naszej wizyty.

\- Znam pana, panie Holmes i doceniam pańskie osiągnięcia, ale wizyta tutaj jest nie tylko zbędna, co wręcz uwłaczająca. Pan inspektor  
zawiadomił mnie wcześniej o tej wizycie i czego będzie dotyczyła, jednak jestem pewny, że jesteśmy całkowicie zabezpieczeni przed  
kradzieżą. Pomysł z włamaniem jest wręcz absurdalny.  
\- Jeżeli ceni pan sobie swoje stanowisko, to radzę posłuchać mojego przyjaciela - wtrąciłem.

Sherlock stał dumnie, a mężczyzna zrobił tylko kwaśną minę i wpuścił nas do środka. Mój geniusz odradził mu włączanie świateł, więc  
całą drogę przeszliśmy z latarkami w dłoniach. Dyrektor budynku prowadził nas krętymi - z pewnością starymi - korytarzami. Szliśmy  
w dół, mijaliśmy jedne drzwi za drugimi. Wokół roznosiło się jedynie echo naszych kroków i ciche oddechy.

\- Nasz sklep jest doskonale zabezpieczony, mamy najlepsze urządzenia i zabezpieczenia na świecie, wprost ze Szwajcarii i Ameryki.  
\- Od góry nikt się nie włamie - stwierdził Sherlock, bardziej dla swoich uszu niż naszych.  
\- Od dołu też nie - dodał mężczyzna, na co mój przyjaciel skrzywił się lekko.

Po otwarciu ostatnich drzwi i złamaniu ostatniego zabezpieczenia stanęliśmy w końcu w ciemnej i zimnej piwnicy. Było tak cicho,  
że słyszałem swoją własną krew, która płynęła w moich żyłach.  
\- Żaden złodziej, czy nawet geniusz zła nie dostanie się do tego sklepu, a zwłaszcza do tej piwnicy, gdzie przechowujemy najcenniejsze  
okazy biżuterii...  
Sherlock nie zwracał uwagi na jego słowa. Jego wzrok już kręcił się po wielkim pomieszczeniu.  
\- Bądźcie cicho - mruknął i okrążył piwnicę z latarką w ręku. Widziałem, że nasłuchiwał jakichś odgłosów, ale nie miałem pojęcia, skąd  
miałby się tutaj wziąć. Po jego minie wnioskowałem, że coś mu się nie zgadzało. W końcu spojrzał na dyrektora.  
\- Jest jakiś szczególny powód do włamania?  
\- Nic takiego...

Widziałem, że mężczyzna coś kręcił. Sherlock chyba też, bo nie dał za wygraną i pytał dalej.  
\- Widziałem wzmiankę w gazecie, że wasz zakład jubilerski będzie pod szczególną ochroną na ten weekend. Dlaczego?  
\- Nie mogę powiedzieć. Nawet kierownik sklepu nie wie o wszystkim...  
\- Radzę współpracować z panem Holmesem - przerwał Greg. Cieszyłem się, że bronił Sherlocka. Ja sam bym to zrobił, gdyby była taka  
konieczność, ale mój geniusz potrafił poradzić sobie w trudniejszych sytuacjach.

\- Staram się pomóc panu zachować nie tylko posadę, ale i godność. O co chodzi? - zapytał Sherlock. Dyrektor odezwał się po dłuższej chwili.  
\- Chodzi o klejnoty koronne. Jakiś czas temu skontaktował się z nami przedstawiciel rządu. Miejsce, gdzie na co dzień wystawiane są  
na pokaz, jest częściowo w remoncie. Klejnoty zastępują ich kopie, ale nikt o tym nie wie. Nasz zakład jako jeden z najlepiej zabezpieczonych  
miał dostać największą liczbę tych cennych przedmiotów. Po skończeniu remontu wrócą na swoje miejsce. Cała akcja trzymana jest w  
całkowitej tajemnicy.  
\- Gdzie są te klejnoty? - zapytał Sherlock. W jego oczach widziałem wielką ekscytację.  
\- Doktor Watson siedzi na koronie państwowej, którą miała na głowie królowa Elżbieta.

Zrobiło mi się słabo. Świadomość, że mam pod sobą tak cenny i zabytkowy przedmiot w ogóle nie mieściła mi się w głowie. Krew odpłynęła  
z mojej twarzy, a kiedy spojrzałem na Sherlocka, miałem wrażenie, że stracę przytomność. Musiałem wstać.  
\- Możemy ją zobaczyć?  
Mężczyzna zbliżył się, otworzył metalową skrzynię i naszym oczom ukazała się błyszcząca, fioletowa korona. Symbol władzy. Serce mi  
biło jak oszalałe. Greg był zachwycony, jednak Sherlock zmrużył oczy i podszedł do najbliższej betonowej kolumny na środku piwnicy.  
Ku mojemu zdziwieniu przyłożył do niej ucho, zupełnie jakby czegoś nasłuchiwał i chyba coś usłyszał, bo uśmiechnął się i ożywił.

  


	4. Chapter 4

✲✲✲

Nie potrafię powiedzieć, jak długo siedzieliśmy w ciszy w chłodnej i wilgotnej piwnicy starego budynku. Próbowałem nie przeszkadzać  
Sherlockowi, który przez cały ten czas, starał się zlokalizować, skąd pochodziły odgłosy. Co dziwne, słyszał je tylko on. Popatrzyłem na  
Grega. Przyglądał się pracy mojego przyjaciela i kręcił głową. W momencie, kiedy Sherlock upadł na ziemię i przystawił do niej swoje  
ucho, widziałem kątem oka, jak nasz zaprzyjaźniony inspektor wywraca oczami.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że złodzieje wejdą przez tunel w ziemi? - zapytał szeptem, ale przy jego chropowatym głosie brzmiało to  
zdecydowanie za głośno. Zawsze, kiedy słyszałem Grega, miałem ochotę odchrząknąć, żeby pozbyć się tej chrypki. Ot taki nawyk.  
\- Lestrade, nie zabrałem cię tutaj, żebyś mi przeszkadzał i wystraszył złodziei.  
\- Ale to absurdalne, Sherlock... - Greg nie dawał za wygraną.  
\- Żyjemy w realnym świecie, a nie jakiejś bajce. Już od lat nie słyszałem, żeby złodzieje wybrali tak przestarzały rodzaj włamania.  
Mój geniusz spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oczach i wstał z ziemi.  
\- No właśnie. Nikt już nie włamuje się w ten sposób, nikt też nie przypuszcza, że ktoś jest do tego zdolny. To idealna metoda, żeby  
zmylić policję i ominąć wszystkie alarmy, Lestrade.

Musiałem zgodzić się z Sherlockiem. Podkop wydawał się tak absurdalnym pomysłem, jak na nasze czasy, że było wręcz nieprawdopodobne,  
aby ktoś próbował ukraść coś tym sposobem. Sherlock był w swoim żywiole. Przemykał cicho pomiędzy kolumnami z zamyśloną miną.  
\- Cała ta akcja jest śmielsza i bezczelniejsza niż sądziłem na początku - mruknął w naszą stronę.  
\- ... nie pasuje mi do Claya.  
\- Też tak sądzę. Clay jest ryzykantem i często improwizuje. Taka przemyślana strategia nie jest w jego stylu - dodał Greg.  
\- Chyba że to nie on stoi za tym pomysłem a w rzeczywistości jest tylko pionkiem... Wszystko dokładnie zaplanowano. Czuję rękę  
geniusza.  
\- Sherlock, dwóch geniuszy jak na jeden Londyn to chyba wystarczająco, nie sądzisz? Nie ma tu miejsca na kolejnego Moriartego,  
tym bardziej, że gdyby istniał, twój brat od dawna by o nim wiedział i nas ostrzegł... - powiedziałem, na co mój ukochany popatrzył  
tylko na mnie z uśmieszkiem na ustach.  
\- Być może jest ktoś, kto myśli tak samo, a mimo to, prowadzi swoją plątaninę intryg tuż pod naszym nosem. Może jest na tyle  
inteligentny, że wie, że nie powinien się ujawniać i używa pozostałych, aby chronić swoje imię...  
\- Ale przecież...  
\- Może nie wiemy o jego istnieniu, bo on sam tego nie chce i może stworzył postać Moriartego, żeby się z nami zabawić?

Nie podobało mi się, dokąd zmierzały przemyślenia Sherlocka. Czyli że co? Gdzieś tam, w cichym i odludnym miejscu żyje sobie  
prawdziwy Moriarty, który jest mistrzem przestępstw, a żeby zabawić się z dwoma najinteligentniejszymi geniuszami w Anglii,  
zatrudnił aktora, w tym wypadu Jima, którym dyrygował, a sam zostawał nierozpoznany?

To było zbyt dziwne i nieprawdopodobne... Byłem pewny, że jeżeli nie rząd, to na pewno Mycroft wiedziałby coś o tym. Taki  
człowiek nie mógł ot tak żyć sobie w spokoju i robić brudnych interesów tuż pod nosem wszystkich...

Nagle spod ziemi wydobyły się dziwne odgłosy, zupełnie jakby ktoś używał łopaty albo kilofa. Spojrzałem na Sherlocka, miał na  
twarzy ten zadowolony uśmieszek. Greg wyglądał na zszokowanego podobnie jak dyrektor salonu.  
\- Mają tylko jedną drogę ucieczki. Przez drukarnię Wilsona.  
\- Wezwę wsparcie - Greg wstał z miejsca i chwycił za telefon, ale mój geniusz zatrzymał go.  
\- Mój brat i jego ludzie już obstawili oba budynki. Nie wywiną się nam.

No tak, to była zbyt poważna sprawa, żeby Mycroft o niej nie wiedział i zostawił ją tylko w rękach Sherlocka. Tych dwoje pomimo  
różnicy zdań, łączyło naprawdę wiele, chociaż żaden z nich by się do tego nie przyznał. Czasami miałem wrażenie, że potrafią czytać  
w swoich myślach.

Odgłosy stawały się coraz donośniejsze. Już żaden z nas nie miał wątpliwości, skąd pochodziły. Sherlock zbliżył się do mnie i położył  
dłoń na dole moich pleców. Zbliżył usta do mojego ucha i owiał je oddechem.  
\- Bądź gotowy, John - z tymi słowami włożył rękę za mój pasek i wyciągnął pistolet, po czym ręczył mi go do rąk.  
Ruszyłem na drugą stronę i stanąłem obok kolumny. Idąc w jej stronę, poczułem pod stopami drgania, a hałas przechodził przez całe  
moje ciało. Sherlock wraz z Gregiem i dyrektorem schowali się w cieniu i wyłączyli swoje latarki.

Serce biło mi na samą myśl, że zaraz zobaczę coś, czego już chyba nigdy w życiu nie doświadczę. Po piwnicy rozchodziły się coraz  
głośniejsze postukiwania i nasze ciężkie oddechy. Spojrzałem w stronę Sherlocka. Widziałem tylko jego oczy, ale wiedziałem, że był  
zadowolony. Kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały, mrugnął do mnie. W tym samym momencie pękła jedna z wielkich kafelek podłogowych.  
Jej mały kawałek wpadł do dziury, a chwilę później wyłoniła się z niej ręka. Szczupła i długa ręka, która po obadaniu okolicy, zniknęła  
pod podłogą. Usłyszeliśmy zgrzyt, a prostokątny kawałek kamiennej kafelki uniósł się i wylądował na ziemi z hukiem. W powietrze  
wzniósł się kurz. Kiedy ucichło echo trzasku zobaczyłem nikogo innego jak Vincenta Spaulding'a, a raczej Johna Clay'a. Był brudny  
i lekko spocony, ale poza tym miał się dobrze. Wyszedł cicho z dziury w ziemi, otrzepał się z kurzu i wstał. Następnie pochyli w  
stronę podkopu i wyciągnął ręce.

Kolejny mężczyzna... Był już w połowie drogi, kiedy nagle Sherlock zapalił latarkę i wyszedł z cienia. Ja i Greg zrobiliśmy to samo.  
\- O kurwa! - krzyknął Clay. Widziałem, jak puścił drugiego mężczyznę, a sam chwycił za broń. Nie mogłem dłużej czekać. Clay celował  
wprost na Sherlocka. Odbezpieczyłem broń, wyprostowałem rękę i strzeliłem w jego stronę. Kula trafiła wprost w palce Clay'a,  
który zwinął się z bólu, ale nic więcej mu nie było. Nie krzyknął, jedynie skrzywił się z bólu i przycisnął zakrwawioną dłoń do piersi.

Sherlock spojrzał na mnie z uznaniem.  
\- Gra skończona. Już się nam nie wywiniesz - mruknął z zadowoleniem.  
\- Widzę... - głos Clay'a był spokojny i wyważony, jakby zupełnie nie znajdował się w tak złej dla siebie sytuacji.  
\- ... ale mój kolego uciekł...  
\- Jest już w rękach służb specjalnych.  
Młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się gorzko i oparł plecami o zimną ścianę piwnicy.  
\- Gratuluję, wszystko pan przewidział, panie Holmes.  
\- Dobra, wystarczy tych uprzejmości. Zabieram cię na komisariat, tam zajmą się twoją ręką, Clay - powiedział Greg i z zadowoleniem  
na twarzy pociągnął go z małą delikatnością w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy zostaliśmy już we trójkę, dyrektor salonu jubilerskiego niemal  
wpadł na mojego przyjaciela.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, panie Holmes, że w pana wątpiłem. Jestem panu niezmiernie wdzięczny! Udaremnił pan najśmielszą kradzież,  
o jakiej w ogóle nie śniłem...  
\- Mam nadzieję, że od dzisiaj będzie miał pan lepsze zdanie o Sherlocku i tym, czym się zajmuje - wtrąciłem.  
\- To nie będzie konieczne, John. Nie zależy mi na dobrej opinii wśród jubilerów. A teraz chodźmy do domu.  
Sherlock pociągnął mnie za rękę. Widziałem, że cieszył się z rozwiązanej sprawy, ale teraz chciał czegoś zupełnie innego.

✲✲✲

Biały pokój z lekką zielenią na ścianach. Wielka szyba z jednej strony, zaś z drugiej okno z grubej i zbrojonej szyby. Kamera w rogu  
i inne zabezpieczenia. Oprócz materaca i pościeli nie ma nic. Siedzę w tym pokoju sam, trzymają mnie tu jak zniewolone zwierzę.  
Boją się mnie, chociaż zachowują pozory. Patrzę za okno, bo tylko to mi pozostało. Od samego początku faszerują mnie jakimiś  
lekami i stale mają mnie pod obserwacją. A ja przecież nie chcę tak wiele. Pragnę tylko Johna. Tylko jego.

Czy gdybym miał okazję ich pozabijać, zrobiłbym to? Pewnie tak. Ale tylko dla Johna. Zrobiłbym to tylko, dla niego. Gdybym miał  
pewność, że będzie mój, zabiłbym wszystkich, którzy stanęliby mi na drodze. A jako pierwszego dorwałbym tego Holmesa...  
Zmazałbym mu ten spokój i pewność siebie z twarzy. To on kieruje tą instytucją, to przez niego siedzę zamknięty i to przez niego  
nie mogę zobaczyć się z Johnem i odzyskać go.

Chciałbym płakać, chciałbym bić pięścią w szyby... ale nie mam sił, moje całe ciało jest w sińcach i ranach. Mój koszmar trwa zbyt  
długo, kilka miesięcy ciągłego płaczu i bólu, to tak wiele... Zbyt wiele. Muszę cierpieć w ciszy, bo to oni tak zdecydowali. Ale ja  
się nie poddam, zrobię wszystko, żeby się stąd wydostać i odnaleźć Johna. Znajdę jakiś sposób...

Słyszę huk i ciężkie kroki w drewnianych butach. Wiem, co będzie dalej, przerabiamy ten scenariusz od miesięcy. Te same twarze,  
te same słowa i gesty... Widzę dwóch wysokich mężczyzn z poważnymi minami. Otwierają szklaną ścianę i wstrzykują mi środek  
uspokajający. Podnoszą za ramiona i wyprowadzają z celi. Tak, z celi. To jest moje więzienie.

Prowadzą mnie ciemnym korytarzem z bladym oświetleniem. Nie wiem, czy jestem już tak uodporniony na działanie leków, czy to  
tylko moja wyobraźnia, ale tym razem nie jestem aż tak słaby. Czuję się normalnie i gdybym miał ochotę powalić tych dwóch, to dałbym  
im radę... Patrzę na jednego z nich. Nic. Wciąż idzie śmiało przed siebie, prowadząc mnie za łokieć. Drugi? To samo, ale... nasze oczy  
spotykają się. Widzę w nich coś niezrozumiałego.

Nagle skręcamy w inny korytarz, przyśpieszamy kroku. Niemal biegniemy. Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Mam więcej sił i czuję się lepiej.  
Jakbym całkowicie wrócił do rzeczywistości. Mężczyźni prowadzą mnie tajemniczymi korytarzami i nawet nie wiem kiedy, ogłusza mnie  
powiew świeżego powietrza i jasne światło słońca. Jest tak intensywne, że mrużę oczy i muszę zatrzymać się, chociaż na chwilę.

Nie jest mi to dane. Zamiast tego dosłownie wpychają mnie do ciemnego samochodu, który rusza z piskiem opon. Zanim zdążyłem  
wygodnie usiąść, założyli mi kajdanki na ręce. Nie było słów, każdy z mężczyzn spoglądał za okno samochodu, jakby byli pewni, że  
nic im nie grozi z mojej strony czy innej. Za cholerę nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje, ale postanowiłem milczeć. Nadarzyła mi się okazja,  
aby wyrwać się z tego przeklętego miejsca i postanowiłem ją wykorzystać, bez względu na cenę, którą przyjdzie mi zapłacić.

Pędziliśmy jakimiś skrótami, przez miejsca, o których nie miałem pojęcia, że istnieją. Takie tereny w Anglii? Straciłem rachubę czasu.  
Jechaliśmy godzinę może kilka, kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się na obrzeżach jakiegoś miasta. Wyciągnięto mnie z samochodu i poprowadzono  
do jednego z eleganckich domostw. Dom był zrobiony w wiktoriańskim stylu zarówno z zewnątrz, jak i w środku.

Kiedy stanęliśmy pod ciężkimi dębowymi drzwiami, z pokoju dobiegł spokojny głos mężczyzny.  
\- Witam, panie Moran.  
Kim do jasnej cholery był ten facet i dlaczego właściwie tu jestem? Mężczyzna jakby czytał w moich myślach, bo uśmiechnął się i  
rozsiadł w wygodnym fotelu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że podróż przebiegła bez zakłóceń...  
Dwaj mężczyźni kiwnęli głowami. Widząc gest starszego mężczyzny, zdjęli kajdanki z moich rąk.  
\- Możecie odejść. Pan Moran nie będzie sprawiał nam kłopotów...  
\- Tak jest, profesorze...

Po chwili w pokoju zostaliśmy tylko my dwaj. Wyrafinowany mężczyzna w fotelu i ja, niebezpieczny, szczęśliwy i wolny morderca.  
Patrzyłem na mojego wyzwoliciela i zastanawiałem się, dlaczego pozwolił mi być z nim sam na sam, skoro wiedział, kim jestem i do  
czego mogę być zdolny.

\- Panie Sebastianie. Chyba zdaje pan sobie sprawę z tego, że to dzięki mnie jest pan wolny.  
\- Pytanie tylko, jaką cenę przyjdzie mi za to zapłacić - mruknąłem, przez co mężczyzna uniósł kącik ust.  
\- Obserwowałem pana od dłuższego czasu. Znam każdy dzień pańskiego życia. Potrzebuję takiej osoby. Jeżeli zgodzi się pan na  
współpracę ze mną, obiecuję, że niczego panu nie zabraknie i będzie pan bardzo zadowolony...  
\- A co miałbym robić w zamian?  
\- To w czym jest pan najlepszy i co sprawia panu najwięcej przyjemności...

Spojrzałem na niego z niezrozumieniem. Czym ten facet się zajmuje, że proponuje mi takie rzeczy? Co mam dla niego robić?  
\- Chcę zatrudnić pana, jako moją prawą rękę w interesach. Musiałby pan zadbać o brudniejszą stronę mojej pracy i wykonywać  
moje polecenia, a raczej zlecenia. Sam pan rozumie, pozbyć się kogoś, albo sprawić, żeby zniknął w nieznanych okolicznościach.  
\- I to w zamian za wolność?  
\- Dorzucę jeszcze jeden bonus, jeżeli się pan zgodzi.  
\- Jaki bonus?

Mężczyzna oparł się na biurku i spojrzał na mnie przenikliwym wzrokiem. To ja jako pierwszy musiałem odpowiedzieć na propozycję.  
\- Dlaczego teraz? Siedziałem w tym przeklętym budynku rządowym od miesięcy!  
\- Niech się pan uspokoi i proszę bez przekleństw - powiedział spokojnie.  
\- Jedyne czego nie mogę znieść to impertynencji.  
Uspokoiłem się, a przynajmniej chciałem tak wyglądać. Nienawidziłem takich ludzi, mających się za lepszych od innych, nie mówiąc  
już o tym, że nie miałem zamiaru nikomu służyć. Ja sam jestem swoim panem i tylko ja będę wydawać sobie rozkazy.

\- Mamy wspólnego wroga, panie Moran. Bracia Holmes stoją na drodze zarówno mnie, jak i panu. Wiem, że chciałby pan się odegrać  
i... odzyskać to, co pańskie.  
Wie o Johnie? Kurwa, kim on jest?  
\- Jakiś czas temu miałem bardzo miłą zabawę z braćmi Holmes. Zagraliśmy w długą i niebezpieczną grę. Kierowałem nimi jak pacynkami  
i nawet dałem im poczucie, że wygrali... Ale teraz zbyt mącą w moich planach, przez co mam ochotę znów się z nimi zabawić... Jeżeli  
pomoże mi pan i dołączy do mojego boku, możemy mieć z tego wiele satysfakcji...  
\- Mam zabić Holmesów?  
\- Nie. To by było zbyt proste. Będziemy się z nimi bawić, aż się nam znudzi...

Widząc moją niezbyt zadowoloną minę, uśmiechnął się i znów wyprostował w fotelu.  
\- Zatrujemy im życie. Sprawimy, że zwątpią w samych siebie i zniszczymy ich od środka.  
\- A co ja będę z tego miał?  
\- Wolność, możliwość bezkarnego usuwania niewygodnych osób... i odzyska pan to, co kocha ponad wszystko.  
Moje serce zabiło szybciej, a skóra zrobiła się gorąca.  
\- Pomogę panu odzyskać Johna Watsona, jeżeli pan obieca mi swoje bezwzględne oddanie i posłuszeństwo...

✲✲✲

\- Wiesz co, Sherlock? Do tej pory myślałem, że nie jestem aż tak głupi, jak większość ludzi. W końcu mieszkam z tobą od lat i zdążyłem  
nauczyć się wielu rzeczy. Ale widziałem i słyszałem to samo, co ty, lecz tylko ty przewidziałeś, co się stanie. Dla mnie była to tylko  
jedna z dziwnych zagadek, która przykuła twoją uwagę.

Och, John. Gdybyś tylko wiedział, jak uroczo teraz wyglądasz, z tą zmarszczką między brwiami i zaciśniętymi ustami. Para z gorącej  
herbaty sprawia, że kiedy robisz łyk, twoja twarz staje się czerwona i mokra. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale bardzo mnie to pobudza.

\- Kiedy Wilson powiedział, że jego pomocnik pracuje za pół stawki, zorientowałem się, że miał jakiś inny motyw, by tam pracować.  
Gdyby w zakładzie była kobieta albo gdyby Wilson był... o wiele atrakcyjniejszy, obstawiałbym zwykły romans. Ale kiedy usłyszałem  
o bliźnie i braku opuszka w lewej dłoni, zorientowałem się, że Vincent Spaulding, to tak naprawdę John Clay.  
\- Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, kim on jest?  
\- Znam wszystkich przestępców w Londynie, John. Dzięki moim znajomością...  
\- z bezdomnymi...  
\- Tak z bezdomnymi, mam nawet ich zdjęcia i opisy. Tylko co Clay tam robił?  
\- Studiował jakieś książki w pracowni...  
\- Właśnie! Pod przykrywką czytania książek, schodził do pracowni w piwnicy. Siedział tam czasami po parę godzin dziennie. Przez dwa  
miesiące kopał tunel. Ale dokąd? Kiedy stukałem parasolem Mycrofta w ziemię, chciałem sprawdzić, dokąd prowadzi podkop. Okazało  
się, że w stronę jubilera. Nie mogłem się pomylić, bo w okolicy nie ma żadnego metra czy potajemnych tuneli. Od razu rozpoznałem  
Johna Clay'a i ukradkiem przyjrzałem się mu. Miał ubrudzone kolana i ziemię pod paznokciami. Kiedy zlikwidowano 'związek rudowłosych',  
zrozumiałem, że nie przeszkadzała im już obecność Wilsona. Czyli tunel był gotowy.  
\- I zgadłeś, że napad będzie w sobotę.  
\- Och, John... Ja nigdy nie zgaduję! Sobota jest idealna, złodziejom bardzo zależało na czasie, bo korona miała zmienić miejsce pobytu  
w niedzielę. Straciliby jedyną szansę na skradzenie jej.

Mój John... jak zwykle nie może nadziwić się mojej pracy. Kocham w nim to, że zawsze jest pod wrażeniem mojego umysłu, chociaż  
czasami udaje, że go to nie interesuje i nudzi...  
\- Sherlock, nie gap się tak na mnie, tylko odbierz ten telefon.  
To pewnie Mycroft. Zawsze wie, kiedy zadzwonić... Ten jego przeklęty zwyczaj dzwonienia do mnie, kiedy akurat mam dobry nastrój.  
\- Czego chcesz, Mycroft?  
\- Sherlock! Musicie natychmiast wyjść z domu! Moi ludzie są już w drodze, ale na litość boską, pośpieszcie się!  
Jest bardzo źle. Mój brat nigdy nie zachowuje się w ten sposób i już dawno nie słyszałem, żeby był tak zdyszany, zmęczony i zdesperowany.  
Nie wiem, co się stało, już mam zapytać go o to, kiedy słyszę dziwne odgłosy na schodach. Głośne i szybkie kroki. O mój boże... John. Nie,  
nie odwracaj się, musimy uciekać!

Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem. Zobaczyłem Morana, poczułem coś dziwnego w ciele, upadłem na fotel. Krzyki, krzyki Johna.  
Tracę przytomność, ale ostatkiem sił widzę, jak mój najdroższy przyjaciel próbuje się bronić. To na nic. Przez zamknięte powieki, dociera  
do mnie, że Johna nie ma już w pokoju tak jak i Morana. Jestem sam... i chyba umieram...

   


End file.
